fruafandomcom-20200214-history
CIVILIZATION
Towns provide many valuable services and supplies for the adventurer. In these places you find inns, shops, training halls, temples, and taverns. Go to town not only to adventure, but also to purchase new equipment and magic items, and to rest and regain spells and hit points. Inns are safe resting places where party members can recuperate and regain spells and hit points. Shops are places to buy and sell equipment using the Shop Menu. Shop Menu BUY VIEW TAKE POOL SHARE APPRAISE EXIT BUY displays the items available in the shop. First, highlight an item that the active character will buy, and then select BUY. VIEW displays the shop version of the character screen. The SELL and ID corn- mands are available in the Items Menu. SELL causes the shopkeeper to make an offer on the highlighted item. Sold, items may not be repurchased. ID is used to identify an item. The shop charges 20 platinum pieces for this service. TAKE is used to take money out of the party's wealth pool. Select TAKE and choose the amount of platinum, gems, or jewelry to take. POOL places all of the party members' platinum, gems, and jewel into a pool, which any member may rise to make purchases. Use the TAKE or SHARE commands to pick up platinum, gems, and jewelry from the money pool. SHARE picks up all the platinurn, gems, and iewelry front the pool and distributes even shares among the party. APPRAISE is used to determine the monetary value of any gems or jewelry the selected character has. Select Appraise, then choose a gem or item of jewelry, and an appraisal and purchase offer is made. Accept the offer, and this item is sold. Reject the offer, and the gem or piece of jewelry becomes an item on the character's item list. Gems and jewelry cannot be used directly for purchases; they must be appraised and sold first. Temples offer healing spells and perform other clerical services. Temple services may be free, or a fee may be assessed for each spell cast. Temple Menu HEAL DONATE VIEW REPAIR POOL TAKE SHARE LEAVE HEAL displays a list of the temple's healing spells. Select HEAL, choose the character on whom to cast the spell, and then the spell to be cast. DONATE allows you to donate platinum to the temple. Some temples may reward you if you donate enough platinum. VIEW is identical to the Adventure Menu command. REPAIR has the clerics cast all of the healing and restorative spells needed to return your party to full strength and health. This option is only available if the temple does not charge for healing. POOL, FAKE, and SHARE are identical to the Shop Menu commands. LEAVE returns you to the entrance to the temple. Taverns are rowdy places full of gossip, stories, and information. Buy a round of drinks and listen to the stories, but don't try to pick a fight unless you're ready to win it. Vaults are used to store items and money for you. The following menu appears when you select this command. Vault Menu VIEW TAKE POOL MONEY ITEMS EXIT VIEW is identical to the Adventure Menu command except that in the Items Menu. DROP is rcplaced by DEPOSIT, which places items in storage. To store, select ITEMS, highlight an item, then select DEPOSIT. TAKE allows you to retrieve items and money from storage. Select TAKE, then select the item to retrieve. POOL places all of the party members' coins, gems, and iewelry into storage. MONEY is used to deposit money in storage. ITEMS takes you directly to the Items Menu of the active character where you can store items. EXIT returns you to the entrance to the vault. Game Manual ENCOUNTERS